Second Chances
by In Darkness Is Light
Summary: Rin believes that second chances should be earned, not given, and Kakashi knows that even he is no expception to that rule.


**Authoress' Note:** **_*cue music*_ _Guess who's back, back again? IDIL's back, tell a friend! *end music* Yes, yes, my oh-so-epic return has finally arrived! Over the next few weeks, you'll see me posting some random oneshots here and there, but don't worry: I have NOT forgotten about Living Arrangements! And I do sincerely apologize for the wait. But I'm writing some other short pieces before I post that (though it is roughly 1/3 finished) just to find some more inspiration and get back in the groove. So, without further ado, here is my latest greatest piece, which I do hope you'll enjoy!_**

Disclaimer: I do _not_ own Naruto.

* * *

"That's kind of harsh, don't you think? I mean, it was only one mistake. Don't you think maybe you were a little too hard on him? At least give the guy a second chance."

Rin crossed her arms stubbornly over her chest and shook her head at Kakashi. "No! I still stand by the decision I made."

She was currently arguing the rightness of her decision, the decision to fail one of the new medics during his examinations. Kakashi, contrary to his usual disciplinary strictness, was attempting to decipher what was the real problem, if any, behind the scenes – it hardly seemed like Rin to fire someone for not being able to detect a vein right away. Then again, the war had taken many lives, and she had begun to understand the necessity of critical thinking skills and rapid action, so perhaps her firing the young medic was completely warranted. Nevertheless, Kakashi persisted.

"But Rin, it was _one_ mistake. He probably just had a bad day or something."

"Kakashi, in our line of work – well, specifically in my line of work, you know that a mistake can be the difference between a patient living and a patient dying. We don't have time to rethink our decisions, or second guess our actions, or find a bloody vein! We have to think quickly, and act even quicker so that we don't lose anybody!"

"You sure no one upset you before this?"

"Yes! Would you _stop_ asking me that? My day was perfectly normal!"

Kakashi scoffed. "Sure, if you call healing dying bodies and having yourself smeared in blood normal."

"You're one to talk," she countered. "You do the same thing I do – minus the healing part, of course."

He sighed. Rin was being unusually difficult and defensive today – something _had_ to be the matter. She seemed to sense what he was thinking, for immediately after his weary sigh, she abruptly commented, "And for the last time, nothing's the matter with me."

Kakashi heaved yet another sigh. "So, that's it? You're not even going to consider giving him a second chance in a few weeks? I mean, he may not be able to have found the vein this time, but if he trains a little more, then I'm sure he could pass."

Rin stared suspiciously at Kakashi. "Why are you in such a compassionate mood today? All this talk about giving second chances to this medic…you don't even know the guy! So what should you care?"

Almost instantaneously, Kakashi stiffened and allowed his expression to become completely blank. "I don't care. It just seems a little unfair, you writing someone off like that. So that's how it is with you? If someone messes up once, they don't even have the option of being forgiven and getting a second chance? You just write them off for good?"

"Pretty much," Rin explained cynically, "most people don't try enough to warrant being given a second chance. Like that medic – the minute he failed, he just bolted…didn't even stick around to ask for a second chance, so why should I consider giving one to him? I do give out second chances sometimes, but they really have to be deserved."

There was something not quite right with her statement. "But when we were younger…you always gave Obito and I second chances, no matter what we did…you never got angry at us. Even when what we did hurt you."

Rin fell silent and walked with her head down, taking a sudden interest in the ground beneath her. After a few moments, she spoke, "…Yeah well, you were special circumstances, and I was too young to know better. But I do know better now, and not even you," she paused to smile mischievously up at him, "can get a second chance without earning it now."

Though her comment was intended to be joking, Kakashi inwardly gulped. He had never bothered asking for forgiveness for not treating her as a functional member of the team…he had never been entirely disrespectful to her – not even when they were children on Yondaime's chuunin squad – but he had never been all that kind to her either. It was only after Obito's death that he started seeing her in a new light, and that was more than likely due to the amount of time they had spent together in the first few months because of his promise to Obito to protect her from anything and everything. Even with his apparent dedication to fulfilling the promise, he knew that nothing he had done screamed redemption, and Rin had become such an integral part of his life now, that some element of him feared that should he one day upset her, she would ignore their camaraderie (for their relationship could still not be referred to as a friendship since it was the most unconventional form of friendship created), and never forgive him for what he'd done – leaving him forever.

"So," he began somewhat apprehensively, "what would someone have to do to be forgiven and given a second chance?"

She stopped in her tracks and stared at him as if he was from another planet. "Why are you so interested in this?" She questioned, and then shook her head, deciding that the answer to her question was not of any importance to her. If Kakashi wanted to know; if he was curious, for any reason, she would answer his question; after all, it was of no consequence to her for what he required the information. "Well, it's fairly simple. This someone would just have to do something that showed that they deserved a second chance. It would have to be something that showed their appreciation and thoughtfulness towards the person giving the second chance, and it would ultimately have to be for the greater good of something, not just solely to fulfill their personal ambitions."

Kakashi nodded thoughtfully at the answer, choosing to remain silent. The two continued walking on in the direction of their apartment complex, located on the upper east side of Konoha, neither saying a word. The walk always took a long time, but it was spring – Rin's favourite season – and it was practically tradition for them by now to walk home in the warm, breezy weather.

About a quarter of the way home, Kakashi turned towards Rin, stepping in front of her. She halted abruptly so as to not bump into him, and stared quizzically into his visible coal eye, somewhat startled by the intensity with which he was staring back down at her. "Kakashi?"

He spoke not a word for a few moments, still scanning her features intently, as if searching for the answer to some hidden question, and then, "What do you want most right now?"

Rin nearly fell back, she was so shocked. What did she want most right now? What was up with Kakashi today and all the philosophical questions? "Uh…what do you mean, right now?"

Now it was his turn to regard her quizzically. "I mean right now…as in this very moment."

What did she want most in this very moment? She had no idea! She hadn't been thinking about anything, just how tired she was and how she wished she would be home faster to take a nice afternoon nap in her bedroom with the big window open. Well, it wasn't the most thoughtful answer, but it was what he deserved for springing such a question on her so suddenly, and so she relayed it to him. "Right now? Right now, what I want most is to not have to walk home, and to get home faster to take an afternoon nap. _That's_ what I want the most right now." And then as an afterthought she added, "Why?"

"No reason," he replied off-handedly, advancing on her. By god, if his next move wasn't enough to earn him a second chance, he didn't know what other innovative ways he could come up with! All the while he was advancing on her, Rin remained immobile but gazed up at him in a very disconcerted manner. Finally, she let out a small yelp as in three long strides he reached her rapidly and nimbly lifted her, throwing her like a potato sack – albeit more gently – over his shoulder.

Once she regained her breath from the initial shock, she turned her neck to now face the back of his head – silver hair flying wildly as they jumped from rooftop to rooftop – and demanded to know what was going on. "Kakashi! Hey Kakashi! What are you doing?"

"I'm taking you home," he said, with a tone that suggested it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well, yes, thank you, I have determined that much," she commented sarcastically, "but why?"

"You said you didn't want to walk home," he stated simply.

"And so what? Every time I say that I don't want to walk somewhere, you're now going to pick me up and carry me all the way there?"

"If that's what it takes."

Ok, now she was confused. 'If that's what it takes'? 'If that's what it takes' to what? What did he mean? "What the heck are you talking about? Takes to what?"

Again, he began speaking in a very frustrated tone, as if he was explaining the most obvious thing in the world to her and her brain just refused to comprehend what he was saying. "Isn't it obvious? What I'm doing?"

She shook her head, just as frustrated. "No, it isn't!"

He sighed wearily, and then decided the annoyed gesture might not help his cause, so he turned to her with a small smile instead. "I'm earning my second chance."

Well, Rin wasn't entirely sure what he was needing the second chance for, but being able to reach home in one fifth of the regular time definitely brightened her mood, and she decided that whatever the reason he felt he needed a second chance, she would give it to him. So as he gently put her down, making sure that she didn't topple over – unlike that bag of groceries he had brought her last week – she leaned over, and said, "Congratulations! Consider your second chance earned!"

Walking away sleepily yet cheerfully to her apartment, Rin couldn't help but notice the triumphant look on Kakashi's face.

* * *

**AN:** Ok, well hopefully you enjoyed my latest work, and whether you did or did not, I encourage you to **_leave me a fun, fact-filled review, overflowing with concrit_**! (Because you know it is what I live off of). Also, **_if you have any questions_**, about anything related to my works, **_please do not hesistate to contact me via PM!_** It may take me a few days to respond, but I will try to be prompt. Furthermore, if you so decide to flame any of my works, I will simply use your flame to light firecrackers and shower all my other reviewers with Joy! ...But seriously, if it's not constructive, I don't care.


End file.
